Aventures féeriques - Recueil de one-shots
by reveusebanale
Summary: C'est juste, des aventures féeriques, des missions, de l'humour, de l'Amitié, des disputes, des histoires de couples , de l'Amour, des larmes, des blagues, en fait c'est Fairy Tail quoi !
1. Avant-Propos

Hey les gens !

Je sais pas trop comment commencer mais j'ai plein de choses à vous dire !

Amoureuse de l'écriture de fanfictions et récemment convertie à Fairy Tail - j'en veux encore à mes cousines XD - je n'ai pas put résister à l'envie d'entamer l'écriture de fanfictions sur le merveilleux univers de Hiro Mashima !

A la date du 24 mars 2018 j'ai récemment les mangas et j'en suis à l'épisode 143 de l'anime ( ça ne fait qu'un peu près deux semaines que je me suis convertie mais Shhhhhhhhht XD) tout ça pour dire que les premiers one-shots ne seront pas forcément "à jour" au niveau des intrigues les plus récentes.

 **  
Et concernant les couples ?**

Haha ! Je suppose que c'est la question qui vous intéresse le plus uh ? Bah je les ships presque tous (en même temps je suis une grand fan de tous les persos !) J'ai donc envie d'écrire des one-shots sur tous ! Je tiens à préciser que pour le cas de Lucy, bien que j'aime beaucoup le NaLu, je suis tombé littéralement amoureuse du LoLu, donc attendez vous de toute évidence à des couples différents pour Lucy !

Donc, en liste non-exhaustive de tous les couples (en OS dédié et/ou en fond d'OS) ça donnerait :

 _\- Natsu x Lucy  
\- Loke x Lucy  
\- Grey x Lucy  
\- Natsu x Lisanna  
\- Erza x Natsu  
\- Natsu x Grey ( pour faire plaisir à __vingt-quatreetoiles_ _surtout XD)  
\- Gadjeel x Levy  
\- Erza x Jellal  
\- Luxus x Mirajane  
\- Arzak x Bisca  
\- Makarov x Poluyssica (on en pense quoi XD ?)  
\- Elfman x EverGreen  
\- Bixrow x Lisanna  
\- Luxus x Fried  
\- Happy x Charles  
\- Sting x Lucy  
\- Rogue x Lucy  
\- Luxus x Lucy  
\- Sting x Rogue  
\- Roméo x Wendy  
\- Erik x Kinana _

Bon je crois que je la complèterais au fur et à mesure me connaissant XD.

Si vous souhaitez me lancez des défis, ou me passez des "commandes" -c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?- allez-y ça peut être fun ! Même les couples les plus chelous -surtout eux d'ailleurs XD-.

Voilà quoi d'autres... Ah oui ! Les histoires seront en trois parties maximum, ne se suivront que très rarement et je communiquerais les infos pour les one-shots "spéciaux" au début de ceux-ci. 

Je tiens également à préciser que dans tous les one-shots, l'Amour ne sera pas forcément présent. Parce que j'ai aussi envie d'écrire histoires drôles ou bien d'amitié, sans que l'amour ne soit au premier plan. XD

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je crois que j'écris un chouïa mieux que je ne me relis (en fait c'est probablement parce que je me relis jamais). Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces saloperies et je saigne moi aussi des yeux quand je tombe dessus, c'est pas forcément des lacunes d'orthographes, la plupart du temps c'est surtout que je suis très étourdie - sauf pour les prénoms des persos qui ont 25 000 orthographes différents ! Help please ! -.  
 **Si quelqu'un souhaite m'aider à les corriger je serai ravie ! ;)**

 **Je tiens également à préciser qu'en tant que fervente lectrice de fanfictions, il n'est pas forcément impossible que mes one-shots ressemblent à d'autres** \- contre ma volonté bien sûr -. Je pense également m'inspirer de quelques uns. Avant que vous ne sortiez vos fourches pour m'empaler sur la place public, je souligne que "s'inspirer" ne signifie pas "plagier" chez moi. J'aurais même plutôt tendance à m'empêcher d'écrire des histoires qui me plairaient d'écrire simplement parce que je me base sur l'idée principale ou secondaire d'une fiction que j'ai lu, et que je combats l'idée du plagiat par dessus-tout ( vous n'imaginez pas combien je trouve ce genre de situations frustrantes -_-' ) Enfin juste pour dire que je tenterais de minimiser le lien avec les autres fictions, et quand ça sera le cas, je préviendrais que c'est inspiré du autre et si j'y arrive je vous donnerais le nom et/ou le lien - vas les retrouver dans tout ton bordel de fanfiction lues XD - Voilà !

Je signale encore une fois que cet univers fictif et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mais que les histoires sont de moi - si vous comprenez pas parce que c'est plutôt mal expliqué je me ferais une joie d'éclairer votre lanterne !-

 _Et bien bonne lecture donc ! - Oh et n'hésitez pas à aimez, critiquez - critiquer est un verbe à l'origine neutre ce qui signifie aussi bien du positif que du négatif que je puisse m'améliorer -, commenter - j'adorerais partager et échanger sur votre expérience de lecture avec vous, pis j'aime bien bablotter avec mes lecteurs ! - -_

Bizooooooooooooooooooooooos !

\- Cette fiction, comme toutes mes autre fanfictions est publiée à la fois sur Wattpad et -


	2. Bain de Minuit - Lolu

_Couple principal : Loki x Lucy.  
Inspiré de façon loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiintaine de ce One-Shot : s/12061795/1/Marques-D-âmes-étoiles  
(juste pour l'idée du bain XD)._

Avec un sourire des plus sadiques, l'ennemi fit tournoyer sa main dans les airs, invoquant une puissante orbe qui brillait d'un éclat sombre comme si c'était on ne peut plus facile. Il avait réussit à la blesser et maintenant, sa proie était à Terre, dans l'impossibilité de se relever. 

Autour d'eux, tout le monde se battaient, et, lorsqu'elle vit l'orbe sombre se transformer progressivement en une colonne de magie qui la tenait pour cible, Lucy comprit que s'était la fin. Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'appeler un quelconque esprit à la rescousse et tous ses amis étaient trop plongé dans leurs combats pour se rendre compte du danger qu'elle courrait, et de l'en protéger.

Lucy allait mourir ici, aujourd'hui.

"- Regulus Impact !"

Une puissante lumière l'aveugla, bien qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de replier ses bras devant son visage, dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer sa vision. Mais il était là, elle le savait.

Loki se tenait devant elle, dans son costume impeccable, mais encore et toujours incapable de coiffer ses cheveux en bataille, qui ressemblait d'avantage à une crinière qu'à une chevelure.  
Il se tenait devant elle, comme un rempart pour la défendre contre n'importe quel assaut. Il était juste là, fougueux et impétueux mais... surtout furieux. Enfin ça, Lucy ne savait pas vraiment si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, puisqu'elle n'avait aperçu que très fugacement le visage de son esprit.  
Ce dernier lui avait rapidement tourner le dos pour faire face à l'ennemi qu'il l'avait attaqué. Ils... Ils ressemblaient presque à un lion qui protégeait une pauvre gazelle sans défense. Presque bien sûr.

Lucy pensa qu'elle se trompait quant à la colère du lion, car après tout, se n'était pour lui que son devoir et rien de plus.  
N'importe qu'elle personne qui aurait aperçu le regard de Loki n'aurait pas partagé son avis.

Parce que le lion s'enrageait que ce misérable mortel ait put faire du mal à SA Lucy. Ce crime qui semblait être à ses yeux le pire de tous ne devait pas rester impuni. Le mage noir se retrouva au sol beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, agonisant. Pour Loki se n'était pas assez. Il aurait voulu le ressusciter mille fois pour le tuer de façon toujours plus douloureuse. 

Mais lorsqu'il intercepta le regard effrayé de Lucy, il se calma immédiatement. Laissant le mage évanouit sur le bitume, il accourut vers la blonde.  
Elle semblait aller bien, en dépit de quelques égratignures, et de ses vêtements troués par endroit. 

"- Hey Princesse ça va ?

\- Oui... Oui je crois... Loki...

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu saignes !

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que mon nez en chutant, mais il n'est pas cassé ! Tout va bien je t'assure ! Et toi ?" Loki cligna des yeux. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce que sa Constellationniste lui prête autant d'attention quand bien même se fut son amie.

"-... SI tu vas bien je vais bien.. Lucy." elle hocha la tête, trop sonnée pour trouver le sous-entendus derrière ses paroles.

"- Tu... Tu as encore forcé ta porte pour venir me sauver ?

\- Comme toujours Princesse ! C'est mon rôle !

\- Non... Tu n'es pas obligé... Pas du tout même... Alors... Merci." Loki se retint tant bien qu'i put de lui répliquer ce qu'il penser vraiment de tout ça. Parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas une obligation ou un devoir, comme celui de n'importe quel esprit. Non. Ce n'était pas non plus celui d'un un homme envers son ami. Et ce n'était pas juste, pour se protéger lui, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans la glace si il advenait quelque chose à Lucy, non... La protéger, ça lui était vital. Vital, parce que c'est qu'était devenue Lucy à ses yeux.  
Mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était impossible. Alors il se contenta d'un simple...

"- De rien."

Quand ils rentreraient à la guilde, ils auraient bien du soucis à se faire. La mission qui était simplement de "réduire une guilde clandestine en poussière" s'était facilement transformé en "réduire de nombreux bâtiments en poussière", grâce à Natsu. Nul doute que le Vieux leur passerait encore un savon. De plus, l'argent de la prime avait encore été investi dans les reconstructions, et Lucy se demandait comment elle pourrait bien se payer son loyer avec tout ça.

Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient arrêté sur le chemin, pour la nuit. Dans une grande forêt, bien protégés de la pluie par les branchages, ils avaient choisi un merveilleux endroit pour camper et se remettre des émotions de la journée.  
Le campement n'avait pas été très long à installer, et Lucy remerciait Erza de toujours se trimballer avec beaucoup d'autres d'affaires qu'ils n'utilisaient pratiquement jamais. Cela leur avait au moins permis de monter 6 tentes luxueuses.

Natsu et Happy étaient partis se promener, de leur côté Wendy et Carla avaient fait de même, Juvia et Grey discutaient au coin du feu et Erza montait la garde, bien que se fut probablement inutile. Quant à Loki - qui avait décidé de rester avec eux jusqu'à leur retour à la guilde pour une raison inconnue -, il restait mystérieusement introuvable.

Refusant de laisser ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'au roux, Lucy décider d'aller se baigner dans le joli lac qu'elle avait aperçut tout près du camp quelques heures auparavant.  
Elle attrapa une serviette de toilette dans sa tente et partit en direction de l'étendue d'eau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours adoré se baigner. Enfin... Quand elle était petite, s'était surtout pour pouvoir appeler Aquarius et l'embêter mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail...  
Elle avait toujours aimé la sensation douce de l'eau sur sa peau, et avait depuis longtemps adopté la manie de se laver à une température très chaude ou bien très froide, car elle aimait dans tous les cas les réactions de son corps -psychiques et physiologiques - quant ses températures extrêmes. L'eau chaude avait cette capacité de la rassurer et de l'apaiser, mais l'eau froide... L'eau glacé lui remettait les pensées en place, et lui permettait de se focaliser sur ses problèmes pour mieux les régler.

Le lac était tout bonnement magnifique, la Lune s'y reflétait en milles éclats lumineux, dans les ondes, et même aux endroits immobiles. Il se dégageait du lieux une impression de paix et de quiétude.  
Pourtant, Lucy resta figée, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Voilà où était passé Loki.

L'eau arriva un peu au dessus de la taille de l'esprit, mais selon toute vraisemblance, il était nu. Nu dans l'eau... Nu devant elle... Diable ! Voulait-il la tuer ?

Elle pensa à reculer, partir de derrière l'arbre où elle s'était cachée, sans un bruit. S'enfuir à reculons, discrètement, et faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et puis tout oublier.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, elle avança à reculons, incapable de se retourner et de s'arracher à la vision que lui offrait cette nuit. Le truc, comme nous le savons tous, c'est qu'à ne pas regarder où l'on vas, on se prend les pieds dans les racines des arbres.

Elle tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit sourd. C'était plutôt discret, mais c'était largement assez pour être perçu par l'ouïe fine d'un prédateur... Un prédateur comme... un lion.

En se relevant, elle quitta du regard le rouquin pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui, il la fixait.

"- Lu-Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" la blonde essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

"-... Tu voulais prendre un bain n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé. Je sors de suite." se faisant, il se rapprocha du bord de lac.

"- Non. Reste..." le ton de Lucy était neutre, il l'obscurité dans laquelle la jeune fille se tenait empêchait Loki de traduire ses émotions en regardant son visage.  
Peut-être que la jeune fille ne voulait pas le voir sortir de l'eau parce qu'elle était gênée de sa nudité, bien que lui n'en était pas le moins du monde dérangé.

Ou peut-être était-ce... Autre chose.

A son plus grand étonnement, il observa Lucy s'approcher du bord de l'eau, accrocher sa serviette sur la branche de l'arbre le plus proche et se dévêtir. Elle enleva ses chaussures, puis son tee-shirt, sa jupe aussi finit sur le sol. Elle détacha lentement ses cheveux, leur rendant la liberté. Elle se dénuda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus pour la couvrir que ses sous-vêtements.

Elle entra gracieusement un pied dans l'eau puis le deuxième, et s'avança dans l'eau jusqu'à arriver devant le lion. Elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction, comme... Gênée.

Le lion la laissa faire, muet, ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique qui lui semblait tellement fragile. Il n'en était pas sûr avec certitude, mais il lui semblait bien que Lucy rougissait autant qu'il lui était possible.

Elle était si belle, juste là, devant lui. Douce, et charmante, frêle et combative, remplie à la fois de volontés et d'incertitudes, de joie et de peine, d'amour et de haine, heureuse et apeurée, courageuse mais ne pouvant cacher son envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle lui semblaient être si belle, si éclatante ainsi devant lui, comme une guerrière vulnérable qui ne connaîtrait même pas sa véritable force - cela serra un peu le cœur de Loki. Il n'était pas son ennemi, il ne serait jamais mais... Il avait l'impression qu'elle pensait différemment-.  
Ce n'était pas seulement son physique qui le rendait ainsi. Ce n'était pas juste sa poitrine opulente, ou ses jambes interminables, ses tenues ravageuses, ses nœuds de petite fille candide pour tenir ses coiffures.

De même que Lucy ne considérait pas Loki comme un esprit mais bien comme une homme à part entière et un ami qui plus est, Loki n'aimait pas Lucy pour son corps mais bien pour tout le reste aussi et surtout.  
Oui. Il l'aimait pour son sourire, sa bonté, sa joie de vivre et ses petites manies. Son dévouements pour ses amis, et la façon dont elle traitait les esprits, son courage, son optimisme, sa façon de voir le bon côté des choses... ou pas. Ses défauts, ses petites manies agaçantes, son innocence, son débit de parole beaucoup trop rapide quand elle s'excitait, son rire de cristal, sa foi en l'avenir et en sa guilde - sa famille -, sa volonté de protéger ce qui contait le plus pour elle envers et contre tous, son petit côté têtu et le côté râleur, son amour inconditionnel pour ses proches... Et puis ses cheveux... Ses cheveux que le vent léger taquinait, les faisant voleter doucement dans son dos. Ses beaux cheveux blonds, Ses cheveux qui...

"- Tes cheveux sont plus longs... Depuis la dernière fois.

\- J'ai arrêté de les couper. Cela fait trois mois que je les laisse pousser..." Oh... Loki le savait. Il savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois mois. Trois longs mois sans elle. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche aux lèvres douces... Cela faisait... Mal.

"- Oh... Trois mois..." Lucy ne sut pas quoi dire, et se contenta de baisser le regard.

"- Pourquoi ne m'as - tu pas appelé ?

\- Pourquoi n'as - tu pas forcé ta porte pour me rejoindre ?" le ton de Lucy se voulait neutre, mais en vérité, il semblait presque accusateur. Loki marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question de la part de la jeune femme.

"- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir...

\- Idiot..." alors oui, il avait raison, Lucy lui en voulait bel et bien pour ce qui s'était passé. Il allait se défendre mais Lucy continua :

"- Idiot. Idiot ! Tu embrasses une fille comme ça, sans rien lui dire. Sans raisons, ni... ni sentiments... Je... Comment veux-tu que je réagisses à cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que nous étions deux à avoir aimé, et puis c'est bien toi qui m'a embrassé la deuxième fois non ?" ajouta-il avec un ton plutôt arrogant, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. En voyant les perles irisés que la lune reflétait aux coins des yeux de Lucy, il sut qu'il avait raté.

"- Pardon ?! Tu dis avoir "aimé" ? C'était quoi pour toi ? Juste un jeu ? Allons embrasser l'interdit ? Je ne suis donc qu'une fille de plus ? Une fille qui t'es impossible d'avoir mais dont tu as crut bon de voler le premier baiser ? Egoïste ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi ! Les femmes sont des jouets pour toi hein ?! Des objets, juste bon à être poss..."

Loki ne la laissa pas finir. Il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, parce qu'il se refusait d'entendre ces mots qui lui fendaient le cœur. Ces mots qui étaient faux en tout point, quand bien même elle en pensait le contraire. Ces mots qu'il ne pouvait accepter d'entendre de la bouche de... de celle qu'il aimait.  
Cette bouche si douce qu'il embrassait maintenant fougueusement. Lucy avait tenté de se débattre les premières fractions de secondes puis elle avait cédé à la main que Loki avait placé et à la naissance de ses cheveux, et avait étroitement noué ses bras autour du coup du lion bien qu'un peu trop petite pour leur faire. Elle l'attira à elle, et il plaça instinctivement sa deuxième main dans le creux de ses reins. Le baiser était à la fois plus doux et plus violent que ces deux prédécesseurs bien qu'il restait encore chaste. Il dura un long moment, et Lucy ne se détacha que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, et incapable de continuer.

Ses lèvres légèrement gonflées donnèrent au rouquin l'envie de recommencer sur le chant mais il se retint, préférant se mettre à parler avant qu'elle ne l'assassine quand elle reprendrait ses esprits - ce qui risquait d'arriver bien trop vite au goût du lion-.

"- Lucy... Je... Je suis attristé que tu puisses penser ça. Je ne t'ai jamais "dragué" comme je l'ai fais autrefois avec... Ahem... Disons toutes les autre filles. " _il venait de perdre un point, cela se lisait dans les yeux de Lucy._ " Déjà je tiens à préciser que je t'ai "séduite".

\- Ou est-ce que ça change ?" l'interrompit la jeune femme.

"- Et bien, on _drague_ une... une fille, une fille avec qui on veut juste s'amuser, le temps d'un soir ou bien d'une nuit... Mais... On _séduit_ une femme, une femme qui nous plait et qu'on... avec qui on veut construire une relation... Une relation sérieuse...

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?" le ton de Lucy semblait vouloir rester froid, mais il ne trompait pas vraiment l'Esprit, et les rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde l'aidait à appuyer son hypothèse, comme quoi Lucy tentait de paraître détachée... En vain. Elle n'était pas indifférente. Pas du tout même.

"- Tu... Tu dois comprendre que je suis heureux mais que je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser. Que lorsque je t'embrasse, ce n'est pas "pour jouer", que tu es tout _sauf_ un coup d'une fois. Je te séduis pas pour le simple plaisir de séduire une fille mignonne, je ne te séduis pas juste parce que tu es belle à se damner, ni même seulement parce que tu me plais mais aussi et surtout parce que... Parce que... _Je t'aime_.

\- Je... Non... Non... Non... Loki... Loki je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça... Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer ces mots là !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

\- Parce que c'est interdit idiot !" il remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait éludé sa question. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire de sa part où non, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse. Et ça, c'était bien pour aiguiser la curiosité d'un lion.

"- Qu'est ce qui est interdit ? Sourire comme un idiot juste à cause d'une simple personne ? Frémir au moindre contact de sa peau contre la notre ? Se droguer à son simple parfum ? Vouloir toujours entendre son rire ? Détester l'idée de ne pas rester avec elle tout le temps ? Vouloir la protéger envers et contre tout ? Aimer passer des heures juste à discuter avec elle ? Regarder son corps comme un miracle de la nature ? Ne voir qu'elle ? Rien qu'elle pour éclipser toutes les étoiles... Vouloir embrasser ses lèvres et chaque parcelle de son épiderme sans savoir comment se retenir ? Ne penser qu'à elle ? Ne voir qu'elle et même en fermer les yeux ? Vouloir assassiner tous les connards qui osent l'approcher fussent-ils nos amis ? Vouloir chanter sans cesse ses louanges ? Vouloir l'observer grandir et s'épanouir comme une rose ? Avoir la folle envie de retirer tous ses vêtements à chaque fois ? Aimer la faire rougir pour des raisons totalement idiotes ? L'aimer ? On ne peut pas interdire d'aimer... _Princesse_."  
Le surnom fit rougir Lucy encore plus. Elle y était habituée bien sûr mais il ne lui avait encore jamais dit ainsi... De manière si chaude et ... sensuelle.

"-... Non. Il est interdit à un esprit d'aimer son maître et encore plus à un maître d'aimer son esprit... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Nous sommes tous les deux en fautes...

\- Tous les... Attends tu veux dire que c'est réciproque ?" elle détourna la tête sans rien dire, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus répondre. Parce que sa bouche était devenue trop pâteuse. Parce que de toute façon à quoi bon ? Cela se lisait bien trop dans son regard...

Alors Loki s'approcha encore plus du petit corps qui s'était discrètement et légèrement écarté de lui et sans dire un mot, il l'embrassa. 

Il l'embrassa, parce que c'était probablement la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment.  
Ils s'inquièteront du reste plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Pour l'instant ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Au diable les conséquences...


	3. Un plan foireux - Fraxus

***** je me place comme si Luxus avait réintégré la guilde mais je n'en suis qu'à l'arc de l'île Tenrô... alors XD m'en voulez pas si y a quelques erreurs de logique... *****

La guilde était bruyante et bordélique comme toujours. Peut-être un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumance même, de la même façon que chaque jour de pluie.

Au rez-de-chaussée, quelques bagarres éclataient, Natsu et Grey en chefs de files, comme à leurs habitudes.  
A l'étage, s'était plus calme et plus détendu. C'était un peu le refuge de ceux qui cherchaient désespérément un îlot de tranquillité...  
Mais bon, chercher un îlot de tranquillité chez Fairy Tail c'est comme chercher une licorne : impossible, ou presque.

EverGreen qui discutait avec Elfman, encore quelques minutes auparavant, avait vu sa conversation être écourtée, quand ce dernier s'était pris un Natsu volant de plein fouet. Il s'était ensuite lancé à corps perdu dans la bataille en meuglant à qui voulait l'entendre que tous autant qu'ils étaient allaient voir "ce que c'est un homme un vrai."  
Despérée par tout ces comportements puérils, la femme, avait décidé de monter rejoindre ses coéquipiers à l'étage, son verre à la main.

Si Bixrow se trouvait en bas, à observer la bataille d'un œil ravi, le reste de l'Unité Raijin était en haut et constituait d'ailleurs la quasi-totalité de la présence à l'étage.  
Luxus se balançait sur une chaise, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, écoutant de la musique, son casque probablement à plein volume, fidèle à cette mauvaise manie qui avait le don d'exaspérer son coéquipier aux cheveux verts. Il se mêlait de plus en plus aux autres membres de la guilde, mais parfois, son tempérament électrique lui donnait l'envie d'être au calme. Dans ces moments, il s'éclipsait discrètement à l'étage avec sa lacrima-musique et les membres de l'Unité Raijin devenaient les seuls personnes dont il tolérait la présence.

C'était donc sans surprise qu'on pouvait observer Fried, assis sur la chaise en face de la sienne, plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin à l'aspect assommant et rasoir, qui à part lui n'intéresserait sûrement que Levy.  
Il n'était pas rare, ni même étonnant, de le voir relever discrètement le regard à intervalles réguliers, pour observer Luxus, quand il semblait croire que personne ne pouvait le surprendre.

Luxus avait l'habitude de faire la même chose quand il en avait la possibilité : reluquer le jeune homme à la dérobée quand ce dernier était bien trop occupé à lire pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

EverGreen poussa un soupir en restant sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Elle avait beau les observer encore et encore, ces derniers ne semblaient jamais avoir pensé à bouger leurs fesses. C'en était désespérant.

Elle devait bien avouer -au grand regret de son intuition féminine- que même elle et Bixrow -qui les connaissaient pourtant mieux que personne- avaient mis un temps monstrueusement long pour s'en rendre compte.  
Pour dire vrai, cela aurait d'ailleurs put durer longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu ce petit lapsus dans un bar, cinq mois auparavant.

Les quatre acolytes rentraient d'une mission compliquée, pourtant fièrement menée, et s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit. Bixrow et la jeune femme avaient par la suite insistés pour descendre au bar "fêter le succès de leur mission ". Si Luxus n'avait pas été spécialement contre, le chasseur de dragon ayant toujours aimé boire un verre ou deux - Fried lui, avait catégoriquement refusé la proposition. Le jeune hommes avait toujours vu en l'alcool un facteur "désinhibition" qui ne pouvait amener qu'à des problèmes en tout genre, et l'idée même de perdre le contrôle le terrorise plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.  
Après maintes et maintes essais, il avait finit par réussir à le faire descendre, même si le jeune homme avait insisté pour emmener un livre avec lui. Ever, avait même réussir à lui faire boire un verre d'alcool fort.  
A sa grande surprise -comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait réussi à le faire boire- , le garçon aux cheveux verts avait semblé un peu étrange en finissant le premier verre, et totalement bourré après le deuxième.  
Ouais, Fried n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool. Ce qui constituait probablement une de ses raisons pour refuser à chaque fois. Mais c'est cette non-résistance à la boisson qui étonnait et amusait toujours ses amis, et qui leur donnait l'envie de le refaire avaler des liquides alcoolisés à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient en avoir l'occasion -ça et l'envie de le faire chier aussi-.  
Quand bien même un Fried totalement soûle pouvait donner des résultats hilarants, il n'en restait pas moins Fried. Sauf cas d'extrême ivresse -qu'ils ne lui avaient vu qu'une seule et unique fois- le jeune homme ne se mettait pas à faire des choses totalement étranges où à vomir partout. C'est juste que sa langue se déliait et que son joli vocabulaire partait en vacances. Il devenait plus vulgaire, et très bon sujet aux idioties et aux lapsus. En soit c'était déjà très drôle, d'autant plus qu'il ne fallait que deux ou trois coupes de champagnes pour le mettre dans cet état.  
Ce soir là, il était resté plutôt muet, un peu triste -pour ne pas dire complètement déprimé-, figé sur son tabouret et accoudé au bar, au grand étonnement d'EverGreen. Elle l'avait observé mater Luxus devant eux -qui avait commencé à draguer une jolie jeune fille- sans aucune gêne. Après plus d'un bon quart d'heure sans bouger même d'un cil, il avait sortit d'une voix lente et abattue " _Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Ses lèvres... Elles semblent si douces... j'aimerais vraiment les embrasser... Elle... Cette jeune fille a de la chance n'est ce pas ? J'aimerais tellement être à sa place... Comme je l'envie..._ ". Il avait fallut quelques secondes au garçon des runes pour se rendre compte de ses paroles. Comprenant l'énormité de son erreur, il avait -semblait-il- dessoulé d'un coup. Mort de honte, il s'était éclipsé avant même qu'Ever - incapable de se remettre de son choc quant à cette révélation- ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Suite à quoi, Fried était resté introuvable toute la nuit, et n'avait même pas répondu quand elle et Bixrow était venu toquer à la porte de sa chambre - si il s'y trouvait-.  
Le jeune homme n'avait réapparu qu'au matin du lendemain, pour reprendre la route. Il fit comme si de rien, mais son amie ignorait toujours si c'était son extraordinaire incapacité à tenir l'alcool - il lui était toujours impossible de se souvenir d'une soirée arrosée- qui en était la cause, ou bien si il faisait simplement semblant d'avoir oublié.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle, elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle avait confié son choc à Bixrow, juste après que la silhouette de Fried eut quitté la salle -il lui avait été difficile de se lever du bar pour aller informer son ami, tant cette révélation l'avait laissée pantoise-.  
Le mage de possession était resté figé devant elle, complétement assommé, alors que ses "bébés" derrière lui répétaient en boucle " _Nan ?!_ ". Après un coup d'œil à Luxus, ils avaient tous les deux convenus d'aller parler à Fried, et s'était rendu sur le pas de sa chambre. Mais ce dernier restant introuvable, ils ne purent avoir de discussion avec lui, et s'assirent donc simplement tous les deux, en haut de l'escalier, pour parler de cette "grande nouvelle". Ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle ébranlait tout les fondations de l'Unité Raijin, mais aussi tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir de leur ami. Après de longs débats, et une analyse des moindres petits détails qui semblaient brusquement jaillir de leurs esprits malgré l'alcool, EverGreen et Bixrow convinrent tous les deux que Fried portait ce trop lourd secret depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
Parce que cela semblait évident désormais, indéniable même, Fried aimait Luxus, et profondément.  
La question qui restait alors en suspens était " _est-ce que ses sentiments sont réciproques ?_ ". Les deux comparses durent bien avouer que si Fried était doués pour cacher ses sentiments, Luxus l'était encore plus, et ils prirent plus de deux mois avant d'être sûrs d'eux quant à la réciprocité de cet Amour. Il y eu bien sûr quelques signes discrets des deux côtés -c'était tellement évident de les apercevoir maintenant qu'ils savaient pour Fried- mais rien qui ne leur aurait permis d'affirmer si c'était oui où non pour le Chasseur de Dragons. En vérité, Luxus était tellement discret et puis contradictoire qu'il était impossible de se décidé pour une solution.  
Ils en étaient presque à pleurer de désespoir, quand le blond finit par se trahir. C'était un soir, où -sur le chemin de leur nouvelle mission- ils avaient dut s'arrêter et monter un campement de fortune à la belle étoile. Après avoir finit le repas que Fried avait délicieusement bien cuisiné, Luxus s'était proposé de lui même pour le premier tour de garde, la région étant peuplée de nombreux bandits. Tout le monde avait accepté, et si Bixrow et Ever étaient restés éveillés à discuter au coin du feu, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre son sac de couchage -il s'était imposé pour prendre le second tour de surveillance, à la suite de Luxus quand ce dernier serait trop fatigué pour continuer-. Il dormait alors paisiblement, sous le regard discret et protecteur du blond -qui se donnait à cœur joie de pouvoir le mater ainsi, sans être surpris-. Ever, qui avait intercepté ses œillades discrètes, ne s'en étonna pas dans un premier temps -ce genre de choses n'étaient pas rare, et si elles laissaient penser que Luxus de restait pas indifférent au charme de leur ami, elles ne constituaient aucunes certitudes en soit étant trop peu suffisantes-. Cependant lorsque le blond se leva pour aller prendre une gourde d'eau, et qu'elle le vit s'arrêter devant le jeune homme ensommeillé, son intérêt monta d'un cran. Bixrow et elle continuèrent de parler -même si c'était dans le vide- pour te pas alerter le mage de foudre, mais toute leur attention était désormais tournée vers leurs deux amis. Ils l'observèrent se baisser, au niveau de la tête du jeune homme, pour glisser une longue mèche de cheveux couleur pomme derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre, et, emporté par un instinct que le blond n'aurait put expliquer, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme. Tellement délicatement que même avec son sommeil des plus légers, Fried ne se réveilla pas -il esquissa simplement un sourire, que seul le Chasseur de Dragons put voir, un peu comme un remerciement silencieux et inconscient-. Par la suite, Luxus repartit prendre sa garde, l'air de rien, croyant probablement qu'il n'avait pas été aperçu.  
En tout cas, ce fut assez à leurs deux amis pour décréter que les sentiments de Fried étaient finalement partagés.

Depuis ce soir-là, ils se battaient pour réussir à caser ces deux-là ensemble, et si les signes semblaient de plus en plus évidents pour Bixrow et Ever, il n'en restait pas moins que les deux hommes restaient muets chacun de leur côté, incapables de s'avouer leurs sentiments. La jeune femme se doutait que s'était compliqué d'avouer ses sentiments à un ami, surtout si ce dernier était un homme, lui aussi. La peur de se faire rejeter devait être encore plus tenace.  
Mais de là à ne pas remarquer que l'autre pensait la même chose ! Cela ne l'étonnait pas trop de Luxus -les Chasseurs de Dragons avaient tous cet étrange point commun d'être incapable de différencier les sentiments amoureux d'un simple cactus- mais de la part de Fried !  
Elle était même tellement désespérée qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de demander de l'aide à Mirajane. Quoique... la démone risquait de partir au quart de tour, et ça serait probablement très dangereux pour toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin la connaissant.  
Non définitivement, elle n'en était pas encore à cette extrémité là, mais presque...

Elle les observait encore, déprimée devant tant d'incapacité sentimentale - sérieusement ! même un pot de fleur en pierre aurait eu plus de talents qu'eux dans ce domaine !- quant elle eut soudain une nouvelle idée. Bien sûr, jusque-là tous ses plans avaient lamentablement échoués mais celui-là réussirait, elle le savait ! Elle le sentait même !

Elle redescendit les marches de l'escalier -pratiquement quatre à quatre- sans qu'aucun des deux ne la remarque, l'un trop occupé par son livre, et l'autre par sa musique.  
Trouvant le mage au heaume de fer qu'elle cherchait si avidement, elle l'attrapa discrètement par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'écart de tous, suivis de ses "bébés" chéris.

"- Bix' ! J'ai eu une idée de génie !

\- Pour... ?

\- Oui !

\- Génial ! Je sais pas pourquoi je le sens mal !

\- Oh ça va, ça va ta gueule !"

Après avoir légèrement grogné contre les moqueries de son ami, la jeune femme lui expliqua son plan, qu'il écouta attentivement.  
Il finit par récapituler :

"- Alors Fried sera la cible ?

\- Ouais ça marchera mieux que si c'est Luxus, soyons logique !

-Ouais... Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il me suffit de les emmener au rez-de-chaussée ? Près de la bataille ?

\- Ouep, je m'occuperai de tout le reste.

\- Okay... Mais ôte moi d'un doute, tu es au courant que ton plan est tout aussi foireux que les autres hein ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Celui-là va marcher je le sens ! Et puis d'abord, la dernière tentative c'était ton idée je te rappelle !" il passa outre la dernière remarque.

" - Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va marcher cette fois-ci ?

\- Mon intuition féminine !

\- Oh non j'hallucine ! Ever' tu as déjà dis ça les 63 autre fois !

\- Ouais !... Mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! J'en suis sûre !

\- Et pourquoi ?" elle réfléchit le temps d'une seconde. Ou deux peut-être.

"- Parce qu'il pleut des cordes dehors.

\- Et ?

\- Réfléchis un peu bon sang ! Ils finiront trempés jusqu'au os !" Bixrow pris quelques instants pour comprendre, avant d'hocher la tête avec un petit rire diabolique. Il tourna les talons d'un air entendu, ses petites poupées dans son dos, alors qu'EverGreen s'approchait d'Elfman -encore dans la mêlée- avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

"- Rah ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais qu'on descende Bixrow !

\- Luxus a raison, c'est bizarre !

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a une bagarre de fou en bas, et ça commence à devenir intéressant ! A mon avis, Erza va bientôt commencer à s'interposer, et alors là, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer que ça va franchement monter le niveau d'un cran ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas demandé un peu de pop-corn à Mira'..." derrière lui ses totems crièrent " _pop-corn ! pop-corn !_ " une bonne dizaine de fois. Fried souffla d'un air blasé

"- C'est totalement ridicule." Luxus, même si il hocha la tête, ne semblait pas vraiment penser la même chose, si on en croyait l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sembla s'apprêter à argumenter sur le sujet, mais il fut brusquement coupé dans son élan.

Il se trouve que les jours de bagarre, le mobilier de Fairy Tail étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception et Fried venait de se prendre une table volante de plein fouet.

Il tomba au sol sous la puissance du choc, cela ayant pour effet de faire cesser tous les combats.  
Luxus, encore debout, alternait son regard entre la table renversée à quelques mètres, et l'espace vide à côté de lui. En une fraction de secondes, il était au sol, agenouillé devant son camarade, et tout le monde autour de lui.

"- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Elfman ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de t'excuser !" grogna la mage aux yeux pétrifiants, d'une voix énervée... En faisant un clin d'œil contradictoire à l'homme qu'elle venait de gronder.

"- Fried tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Ce dernier grimaça quelques mots que personne ne sut comprendre, mais hormis le fait qu'il semblait franchement sonné et que son arcade sourcilière droite saignait, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de blessures trop graves.  
Parfait... Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien.

"- Heureusement, ça à l'air d'aller, mais il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Le pauvre est tellement groggy, je crois que la seule chose à faire est de le coucher bien au chaud dans son lit.

\- Tu as raison Ever'.

\- Je sais Bixrow... Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas le laisser rentrer seul, dans son état c'est impossible. Il faut quelqu'un pour le raccompagner... Luxus tu t'en charges ?

\- Je... Hein quoi ?! Pourquoi moi d'abord ?!" si le blond semblait énervé, ce n'était pas temps de venir en aide à la personne qu'il aimait, mais plutôt de devoir se retrouver un moment seul avec lui dans son appartement.  
Bixrow se dit qu'ils avaient encore une fois foiré leur plan, n'ayant pas préparé cette partie-là. Mais son amie, ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et commencer à mentir si naturellement et si bien que personne n'aurait put remettre en doute la véracité de ses propos

"- Et bien... Il semble normal que l'aide vienne de l'un de ses plus proches amis, pour l'éthique et aussi le côté pratique, puisque nous sommes les seuls à savoir le chemin de son appartement... Mais le problème c'est que... Bixrow a rendez-vous au magasin de jouets dans vingt-minutes -ils viennent tout juste de recevoir de nouvelles peluches- et moi, je dois rester passer un savon à ce grand balourd d'Elfman, qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'on ne doit pas faire voler le mobilier !" _grogna-t-elle faussement contre un Elfman qui déglutit péniblement, toute virilité envolée d'un coup._ " En conclusion il ne reste que toi."

Luxus eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucun argument qui aurait put le sortir de cette situation délicate et dangereuse. Il savait que seul chez Fried et avec Fried, il y avait de grandes chances pour que tout cela dérape et qu'il le regrette par la suite ce qui pourrait se passer, quand bien même Fried restait souffrant.  
Mais, ne trouvant strictement aucune excuse pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas, le blond fut obligé de capituler.

"- Bon d'accord ça va. Vous avez gagné mais sachez que la prochaine fois, je ne me laisserais pas faire si facilement... Garde malade moi ? Non mais on aura tout vu ! Je le fais parce que ton état m'inquiète un peu quand même, espèce d'idiot qui ne sait même pas éviter une table volante !"

EverGreen et Bixrow échangèrent un sourire discret, c'était pour ainsi dire dans la poche !  
Ils observèrent Luxus attrapa leurs manteaux, aider Fried à enfiler le sien, puis à se lever, en vérifiant que le jeune homme avait bien les clefs de chez lui. 

Etant toujours trop assommé ne serait-ce que pour marcher seul, Luxus passa le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux verts derrière ses épaules, pour le soutenir.

"- Salut tout le monde !" lança-t-il à la cantonade, en quittant les lieux, transportant avec lui un Fried quasiment comateux, et la désagréable impression que les choses serait bientôt hors de son contrôle.

EverGreen attendit que la porte d'entrée fut définitivement refermée pour sauter au coup d'Elfman en criant comme une gamine le soir de Noël, sous le regard perdus de tous les autres membres de la guilde, et celui amusé de Bixrow, qui semblait finalement croire que tout cela allait peut-être marcher...

La pluie tombait drue, et après seulement cinq mètres, les deux hommes était déjà trempés jusqu'à la moelle. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avançaient à la lenteur d'un escargot, Fried trop sonné pour marcher à une vitesse normale.  
Luxus ne lui en voulait pas, mais il préférait de loin l'orage à cette foutue averse et il était sérieusement à de doigts de l'assommer lui-même et de le porter jusqu'à chez lui, inconscient et dans ses bras. Le pire c'est qu'il était sûr que ça irait bien plus vite.

Il s'inquiétait énormément pour le jeune homme à côté de lui, en tant qu'ami bien sûr -et probablement un peu plus-. Et malgré qu'ont ait conclu, peu de temps auparavant qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave, Luxus ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré. Il n'a jamais vu Fried autant dans les vapes, même quand ce dernier était bourré et cela préoccupait plus le blond qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre.

C'était encore récent pour lui et il n'était pas habitué à se genre de choses... Protéger, s'inquiéter pour ses amis... Il avait découvert tout cela en réintégrant Fairy Tail, mais honnêtement il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il se demande comment il avait fait pour ignorer tout cela pendant des années.

Luxus se souvenait parfaitement bien de s'être confié à Fried, sur ce sujet, il y a bien un ou deux mois. C'était en pleine nuit, et de leurs campements, ils étaient les deux seuls éveillés à regarder la lune et les étoiles, dans le ciel comme deux idiots.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était approcher pour prendre sa relève à la garde du campement mais, bien qu'il était fatigué, Luxus ne voulut pas aller se coucher de suite. Alors ils restèrent assis, tous les deux, côte à côte pour regarder le ciel, muets sans prononcer le moindre mots.  
Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence, et son cœur se faisant trop lourd sous les étoiles de cette nuit de printemps, le blond finit par se confier à son ami. Sa voix avait tremblé un peu, il n'était tellement pas habitué, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à un exercice de ce genre. A son grand étonnement, il lui fut impossible de regarder Fried dans les yeux. Il en était incapable, cette... cette démonstration de ce qu'il lui apparaissait comme de la faiblesse, il ne voulait pas l'assumer dans les yeux de son coéquipier.  
Il avait senti l'étonnement de Fried -près de lui- grandir, au fil de son monologue. Il... Il savait instinctivement que ce dernier l'écoutait avec une attention des plus tenaces, et cela le rassurait presque, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Alors Luxus se confia sur tout. Ses regrets, ses cauchemars où ses erreurs revenait le hanter, son sentiment de ne mériter, ni l'intention de tous ses amis, ni Fairy Tail et que... à tout moment, il avait dans la poitrine cette sensation d'étouffement dans sa poitrine, qui s'amusait à venir lui rappeler qu'il n'était au fond qu'un imposteur.  
A ses derniers mots, les traits de Fried s'était durcit. Il avait, d'un geste de la main, forcé Luxus à croisé son œil unique, qui n'était pas caché par ses cheveux, et lui avait dit sur un ton, qui résonnait encore aux oreilles de Luxus comme si il venait tout juste de les entendre : " _Ecoute Luxus, tes... tes regrets sont légitimes et, je peux t'assurer que tous les membres de l'Unité Raijin ressentent les mêmes. Mais... Même si on a fait à du mal, et toi le premier, n'oublie pas que tout cela partait d'une bonne intention. Personne ne t'en a voulu à la Guilde tu sais ? Tout le monde... Natsu s'est même énervé contre le maître pour sa décision de te bannir. Il la refusait, il la rejetait en étant sûr de lui. Aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il en est heureux, heureux que tu sois revenu et revenu ainsi. Parce que... je crois que si il y avait bien un imposteur, c'était le Luxus d'avant, le Luxus qui semblait avoir oublié toutes les valeurs qu'il avait tant chérit dans son enfance. Aujourd'hui du n'es plus cet copie falsifiée, cette affreuse imposture, tu es toi : Luxus Draer, Mage de Fairy Tail, fier de sa guilde et de ses amis. Et c'est ce Luxus là qu'on aime tous... Ahem..._ " il avait semblé gêné un instant, comme si sa pensé avait trop dépassée ses lèvres. " _Je sais que tu ne te sens pas légitime, mais tiens prends juste notre exemple. As-tu seulement une idée de comment-tu traitais Ever', Bixrow et moi par le passé ? Et regarde maintenant, regarde ce soir ! Tu te confies à moi comme à un égal, tu te confies à moi comme à un ami. Je... Tes valeurs, ton amour pour Fairy Tail, et tes amis, tout ce que tu es entrain de retrouver et de reconstruire, c'est ce qui fais de toi le Vrai Luxus, celui qu'on chéri. Et moi, je peux te dire que l'homme que tu es devenu et que tu deviens encore, il me rends fier d'être son ami._ "  
Luxus se souvient de comment le sourire de Fried lui avait soudain parut fragile et magnifique et fort tout ensemble, combien il avait voulu chérir et protéger ce sourire le plus longtemps qu'il pourrait. Mais, il se souvient surtout de son envie subite, de caresser ses lèvres, avec ses mains, sa langue et puis les siennes, l'embrasser. L'envie de l'embrasser avec amour.  
Cette pensée l'avait paniqué, et pour ne pas craquer et faire ce qui aurait été la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, il se leva, sourit à Fred, lui dit merci, et lui souhaita un bon tour de garde alors qu'il lui répondait de bien dormir.  
Luxus était rapidement parti se coincer dans son sac de couchage, un peu trop étroit à son goût pour contenir l'envie qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

En le raccompagnant chez lui aujourd'hui, il redoutait que cette envie revienne, plus forte que jamais.  
Mais pour l'instant, son inquiétude était de les mettre à l'abri de cette foutue averse avant qu'ils ne se liquéfient tous les deux dans la rue.

Comparé à cette pluie battante, le palier de l'appartement lui sembla soudain être un havre de paix. Un havre de paix, avant une tempête encore plus dangereuse...  
Il observa Fried, tourner ses clefs dans la serrure, s'appuyant d'une main en chambranle de la porte. Ayant récupérer assez de ses esprits pour réussir à se tenir plus ou moins debout malgré sa démarche chancelante.

L'appartement de Fried était tel que dans ses souvenirs. C'était les mêmes tons sombres et contrastés par quelques touches de blancs à quelques endroits, le même grand sofa de cuir et la table basse en bois brut, le même bureau organisé au millimètre près, les mêmes bibliothèques branlantes sous le poids de trop de livres, les mêmes bouquins éparpillés au quatre coins de l'habitation seuls ou un pile instable, leurs pages marquées toutes par des objets plus insolites, les uns que les autres. Les marques pages de Fried - Luxus eut un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée- était toujours étonnants, il les composait de ce qu'il avait sous la main et cela donnait facilement des résultats étranges... Cuillères, crayons, plumes, papiers, ciseaux, emballages de barres chocolatées, pense-bêtes, pince à linges, chiffons, morceaux de tissus, rubans, cartes postales...

"- Tu devrais aller te changer Fried. Tu es trempé." le garçon qui sembla sortir d'une transe, hocha la tête et disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre d'un pas faible.  
Luxus se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir laissé seul et sans surveillance, mais l'idée même de le voir se déshabiller le fit rougir plus qu'il n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir. Depuis quand il rougissait d'ailleurs ?!

Se rendant compte qu'il était tout aussi trempé lui aussi, il entreprit de se dévêtir. Son manteau, sa chemise et ses chaussettes finirent sur le dossier du canapé, et ses chaussures partirent traîner dans l'entrée.  
Si voir Fried dans une telle tenue aurait achevé le blond, l'inverse ne poserait aucun problème et c'est sans gêne qu'il finit torse nu, tout juste vêtu de son pantalon trempé dans le salon de celui qu'il aimait.

Le Mage des Runes revint dans le salon, ses cheveux mouillés attachés en un chignon, ayant troqué son habituelle tenue altière contre un jeans et un simple tee-shirt gris. Si cette tenue étonna Luxus dans premier temps -il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte-, il s'accorda rapidement à dire que cela lui allait à merveille, et la chaleur dans la pièce lui sembla soudain un peu étouffante.

Fried resta figé, debout, à quelque mètre de son ami, visiblement gêné. L'ambiance devenait presque pesante, et de toute façon, si Luxus continuait à le dévisager ainsi, son coéquipier finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

Remarquant l'entaille toujours présente sur l'arcade sourcilière du garçon, et les quelques gouttes de sang qui continuait à s'en échapper, il sauta sur l'occasion de s'occuper à faire quelque chose.

Tout plutôt que de continuer à le mater comme un dégénéré mental.

"- Ahem... Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ta blessure. Où est ta trousse de premier soin ?

\- Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain... C'est cette porte là." lui rappela-t-il bien que Luxus n'eut pas oublié la configuration des lieux.

"- Okay merci.

\- De rien... Oh ! Et Luxus !

\- Oui ?

\- Profites-en pour prendre une serviette. Elle sont rangées dans le placards d'en face." Luxus hocha la tête, et disparut dans la pièce que son ami lui avait indiqué.  
La salle de bain était identique à tout le reste de l'appartement, et le blond trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait. Fried était définitivement un homme bien trop organisé pour être un Mage de Fairy Tail.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, les produits nécessaires dans chaque main et une serviette blanche autour du coup, il trouva Fried, assis au bord du sofa, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il s'installa sur la table basse en face de lui et entreprit de préparer de quoi le soigner. Il savait pertinemment qu'en temps normal Fried l'aurait assassiné pour avoir posé ses fesses sur la table basse, mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme resta muet.

Luxus l'observa grimacer quand il dut appliquer de l'alcool sur ses plaies ouvertes. Il profita de ce moment, juste à le soigner, pour découvrir les traits de son visage. Malheureusement, ce foutu coton imbibé de produit désinfectant empêchait le contact entre leurs deux peaux, aux regrets inavoués des deux amis.

Bien après avoir posé deux ou trois straps sur la plaie, ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder dans les yeux. C'était à qui flancherait le premier.  
Fried finit par détourner le regard, et Luxus remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues rouges, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

"-... Luxus... Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant...

\- Fried ? Il y a un problème ?" paniqua presque le blond alors que son ami se levait d'un bond, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres en lui tournant le dos. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le voir ainsi dévêtu, et son tatouage qu'il adorait à découvert, rendait Fried littéralement fou.

"- Je... Je me sens comme si j'avais bu... Même si je suis sobre. Et je déteste ça. En temps normal, j'arrive à me maitriser, mais là... C'est... impossible... Et j'ai peur de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter pas la suite.

\- Comme quoi ?" la voix du blond s'était fait instinctivement plus douce. Comme si il cherchait à approcher un animal sauvage et blessé. Un loup avec la patte coincé dans un piège, une biche avec une flèche dans la poitrine.

"- Vas-t-en Luxus." le ton de Fried était dur, froid, sec, casant. Pourtant, Luxus n'en croyait pas un mot. Il... il lui semblait que le jeune homme cherchait simplement à le faire fuir. Qu'il était dans ses dernière ressources et se battait désespérément pour ne pas craquer. Il lui semblait qui ne fallait pas le croire. Non, ça, il en était sûr.

"- Non. Je ne partirais pas. Premièrement je veux une réponse. Deuxièmement, vu comment la pluie a redoublé dehors, il est hors de question que je sorte sous ce temps de chien. Et surtout, surtout, il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul dans cet état !" Luxus s'était levé, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était derrière le garçon aux cheveux pommes, le dominant de sa taille. Si près de lui, il lui semblait que le jeune homme tremblait. Cette vue l'inquiéta encore plus.

"- Fried... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Luxus... Ne me force pas à te le dire...

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer mais là tu m'inquiètes vraiment...

\- C'est rien... ça va...

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression...

\- Luxus tais-toi !

\- Fried...

\- JE SUIS AMOUREUX MERDE !" il se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au blond. Il sembla d'un coup être comme un petit enfant, triste et épuisé. Il tremblait, il avait larmes aux yeux, il semblait au bord du gouffre.

Malgré tous les coup qu'il avait pris depuis son enfance, Luxus n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il lui parut que son cœur se fissurait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine jusqu'à exploser. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal... Alors c'était ça ? La vraie douleur ? Celle dont lui parlait son grand-père étant petit, celle qui n'était pas physique... Bon dieu...

Il tenta de garder la face malgré tout, de sourire. De sourire et de ne pas s'effondrer.

"- Et bah mon vieux ! Si c'est que ça ce n'est pas si grave ! J'espère pour toi que c'est réciproque ! Elle le sait au moins... ?" Fried souffla comme si tout le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules.

"- Non... Il n'y a aucune chance... De toute façon _il_ ne le sait pas, et c'est mieux ainsi...

\- " _IL"_?

\- Je... Je suis amoureux d'un homme... Luxus..." le blond resta interdit, stupéfait, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait appris que son coéquipier était amoureux quelques instant plutôt. Alors lui aussi, il aimait les hommes... ? Mais... Ce n'était pas lui... N'est ce pas ? Son cœur était définitivement brisé cette fois-ci.  
Fried prit son silence pour du rejet.

"- Cela te répugnes hein ? Un homme qui aime homme... Bon sang je n'aurais jamais dut te le dire... Tu me détestes désormais n'est-ce pas ? Je vais devoir quitter l'Unité... La guilde même sûrement... Tu ne voudras plus me voir après ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Quoi ?! Non ! Ne dis pas de conneries Fried ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je serais dégoûté par quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- ... Comme... toi... ? Tu veux dire que... tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Pas les garçons non... Disons que... Juste un en particulier..." Fried baissa la tête. Les joues rouges.

"- Je le connais ?

\- Et toi... celui que tu aimes ?

\- Ahem... Toi aussi... tu ne peux pas le dire ?" le deux hommes se regardaient soudain interdits. Dire le nom de celui qu'ils aimaient revenait à se trahir et probablement à se condamner aussi.  
Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Et puis, plus Luxus observait les tremblements de son ami en face de lui, ses joues rouges, sa gêne visible, plus un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit...

"- Fried dis moi... De quoi parlais-tu en disant que tu pourrais faire des choses que tu regretterais ?

\- Luxus...

\- Parle moi Fried. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais bien la dernière personne à te juger.

\- Luxus... Je parlais de t'embrasser...

\- M'embrasser ?

\- Oui..." Luxus éclata d'un rire rauque qui énerva son ami.

"- Je pensais que tu ne te moquerais pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Fried ! Mais de nous ! Hahahahaaha !" Fried le dévisagea sans comprendre, attendant que son fou rire se calme pour pouvoir le questionner.

"- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, tu es amoureux de moi, et nous on reste planté là comme des cons sans rien faire.

\- Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasses d'autres ?" demanda Fried qui n'avait que trop de mal à accepter le raisonnement qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Luxus ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha juste encore plus proche de Fried, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, à mi chemin entre le monstre sadique et la tendresse.  
Il s'amusa à passer une main dans ses cheveux humides, à faire de rond de pouces sur ses lèvres, à lui sourire, à le rapprocher toujours un peu plus de lui.  
Il déploya des trésors de douceurs, des gestes toujours plus tendres, toujours plus proches, toujours plus amoureux.  
Il continua ainsi à le torturer sans jamais approcher ses lèvres des siennes, pour laisser à Fried l'occasion de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Si il ne souhaitait pas de ça. Pas de cette relation.

Mais c'était bien tout le contraire, et ce supplice le rendait littéralement fou. Fou de rage et d'amour. Alors n'y tenant plus, c'est lui qui franchit la distance qui séparait leur deux bouches.  
C'est le jeune homme timide en amour qui embrassa son aimé, des années après avoir compris qu'il l'aimait. C'est lui qui prit les devants.  
Et c'était tellement bon. Tellement bon de l'embrasser enfin après des années et des années à ne pas oser le faire, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

C'était magique. Prodigieux, au delà de toutes leurs espérances et de tous leurs songes.

Dehors, le tonnerre suivit la foudre, grognant en même temps qu'un mage blond, qui semblait en extase. Et l'orage éclata pour de bon. Pour une fois, peut-être que c'était un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui en était la cause.

Enfin, ne dis pas toujours que le beau temps vient après l'orage ?

Et dans l'appartement de Fried, c'était même un... _arc-en-ciel_.


End file.
